Frozen Song bloopers
by The Lone Kid
Summary: Kid: Okay, Action! Tom:Uh, we're not starting yet. You do know this is just the summary, right? Kid:...I knew that...sort of...
1. Banana

**Okay, not a sequel to A Cat's Tale, but just something I would like to publish to make up for the fanfic that wasn't darn funny but glad that I didn't placed a genre XD. Okay so yeah, just to keep you all guys pacified for the moment and HOPEFULLY I'll manage to update the other fic but just in case, here ya go guys! XD**

**Also:**

**K-kid**

**T-tom cat**

* * *

**Vuelie:**

**?: **Na na na heyana  
Hahiyaha naha  
Naheya heya na yanuwa  
Anhaeawa yunuwana

Na na na heyana

Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-nana

Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-nana

ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-nana (ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-nana)

togari noh pocato-li kani malo mani kano chi ka-baba, ba-ba-nana-

**Kid:Whoa, ****whoa! Guys, hold on!**

**Minion Stuart: Po ka?**

**Kid: What do you mean "what?"; wrong script guys, this is another song!**

**Minions look at each other before huddling in a circle**

**Then Tom cat walks in as a human form with a camera in hand**

**T: Having fun?**

**K: shut it!**

**T: How about I try?**

**K: Knock yourself out, I'm going to seat in a Chasy**

**T: Huh?**

**K: Gah! I meant chair! Sorry, minions and their language...**

**Tom just shrugged and walked over to the group of minions before speaking in their own language. A few minutes later one of the minions pointed at him and said "Sa la Ka!" and instantly all the minions tackled him while some screamed "**Tatata bala tu!" and others "Sa la Ka!"****

**Kid burst into laughing and wiped tears away as she/he went over to the piles of yellow beings**

**K: Guys? **

**Still ignored**

**K: Okay, how about...(brings out English to minion dictionary)...Stupa! Stupa!**

**Minions: Huh?**

**K: Umm...Bi do? but he doesn't mean it, he's umm...**

**Minion Dave: **Bananonina?****

****K: uh...sure? so Pwede na? again****

****Minions glanced at each before shrugging and getting off Tom as Kevin took out a duster and began dusting off dirt of Tom's clothes****

****K: okay, why don't you guys take a break first?****

****All minions look at Tom then at Kid before nodding and went to a room that has a sign said "Minion Room"****

****Kid shook head in amusement before helping Tom up****

****K: Had fun?****

****Tom glared then fixed his shirt and said "Overjoyed"****

****T: I hope that there are no more events that would happen like this****

****K: Are you kidding me? This is only just the beginning!****

****Causing Tom to faint.****


	2. Frozen Cuts

**K: Hey guys! Welcome back and I made sure Tom is alright and stuff so on with the next song!**

**T: Okay, next up is "Frozen Heart"**

**K: Ok, sounds easy enough, Let's do this!**

* * *

**Frozen Heart:**

**Ice Harvesters:** Born of cold and winter air  
And mountain rain combing...

**K:**** Cut! Guys, it's suppose to be, "combining" not "combing" okay?**_  
_

**Ice Harvesters: Got it!**

**K: Good**

Born of cold and winter air  
And mountain rain combing...

This icy force both...something, something  
has a frozen heart worth mixing.

**K: Cut! Guys, what was that?**

**Man: Uh...we forgot the lines**

**Man 2: Yeah, it wasn't easy you know! Fancy words aren't our style**

**K: Fancy-It's not that even hard to say!**

**Man 3: Oh yeah, prove it!**

***Shows script to Man 3***

**Man 3: oh...well to us it's that hard**

***Slaps face* K: Tom! Can you show these guys how it's done**

**T: Okay Kid!**

**Tom walks out wearing a spandex suit with ice pick hanging nonchalantly on his shoulders**

**Kid and ice harvesters: Gah! What the HECK are you wearing?!**

**Tom glanced over to his attire, seeing nothing wrong with it**

**T: A suit, why, is there something wrong? *sees all men cowering at the corner while Kid pales***

**K: Oh...sh-Chef!**

**Chef appears**

**Chef: Yes LoneKid?**

**K: Can you please fetch me a piece of chocolate cake?**

**Chef: Certainly**

**K: Thanks *Chef left***

***takes deep breathes* K: Tom...you know you're a human now, right?**

***Tom nods***

**: and you got...certain parts now, right?**

***again, Tom nods***

**: so...WOULD IT KILL YOU TO BE MORE SENSITIVE WITH WHAT YOU WEAR?!**

**Tom and harvesters rubs their ears, Tom hurting the most**

**T: Ow! okay, okay...sheesh! No need to yell!**

**He goes out to the back and their was shuffling can be heard and Tom again emerges...without anything on...**

**K: O_o**

**Man: WHAT IN THE NAME OF ODIN'S BEARD gave you the reason to NOT wear anything!?**

**T: Kid said "be sensitive with what I WEAR" so why not wear anything at all! Genius!**

**All men fainted at that statement and nearly got a heart attack as Tom went to the center of the stage where all of them are practicing**

***getting a pick axe***

Born of cold and winter air  
and mountain rain combining.  
This icy force both foul and fair  
has a frozen heart worth mining.

So cut through the heart, cold and clear.  
Strike for love and strike for fear.  
See the beauty, sharp and sheer  
Split the ice apart  
And break the frozen heart

**All the ice harvesters just shrugged and when towards Tom as well, getting their own tools while singing along**

Hup! Ho!  
Watch your step!  
Let it go!

Hup! Ho!  
Watch your step!  
Let it go!

"Turn away and slam the door!"

"I don't care, what their going to say!"

"Let the storm rage on!"

"The cold never bothered me anyway"

**All of them stopped singing and dropped what they were doing while glancing at Elsa who magically appeared**

**K: Whoa, slow down Elsa! *having regained consciousness* **

**Elsa: What?**

**K: You're in the wrong song, you're still not up yet**

**Elsa: What? are you sure?**

***Kid nods***

**Suddenly, Elsa held onto her forehead and said "Oh...I'm such a fool I can't be free!"**

**Anna pops up also, cloaked into her winter gear as she sang "You don't have to be afraid.."**

**"No escape from the storm inside...of me"**

**"We can work this out together!"**

**"Can't control the curse!"**

**All people sweat dropped at the sisters' little duet which, isn't yet the next song**

**K: Guys, stop it or you'll only make it worse!**

**That stopped the two sisters indeed as Tom glanced at Kid oddly**

***rubs the bridge of nose* K: Guys..,I appreciate you remembered your lines but these people here *gestures to the ice harvesters* are still up, so I would be really happy if you would wait patiently in your rooms, okay?**

**Anna and Elsa froze at the mention of "rooms" Elsa instantly reacted "No! I won't go back to that place!" then runs off as Anna followed after her sister**

**All of the crew stared dumbfounded at what they had seen**

**Man 3: What just happened?**

**T: Apparently, Kid said the "R" word that triggers the nervousness of Elsa**

**K: Well, how was I supposed to know she would freak out?!**

**T: I don't know, you're the author here, genius!**

**K:...Touché  
**

***Clapping and getting workers' attention* K: Ok people, no more intrusions or distractions, we're behind schedule folks so let's continue!**

**K: guys! *getting the men's attention***

**K: Okay, so the next part so a solo, so each of you just have to think of something that describes Elsa and the ice, okay? Is that easy enough?**

***All men nodded***

**K: Great, so 3...2...1...action!**

Man 1:  
Beautiful!

Man 2 :  
Powerful!

Man 3:  
Dangerous!

Man 1:  
Bold!

Ice has a magic,  
can't be controlled-

**K: Hey!, cut! You, Man! Yes you! who else?! *as Man looks unsure as he pointed at himself***

**Kid sighs and rubs temple**

**K: What did you say, during the solo?**

**Man: Beautiful?**

**K: Uh-huh...what else?**

**Man: Powerful?**

**K: No, that was Man 2's line**

**Man: Dangerous?**

**K: Your other line!**

**Man thought it over for a minute and snaps his finger **

**Man: Oh, you mean Bold?**

**K: Yes, finally! Okay, you got it, so mind telling why you chose that, and not, I don't know, cold!**

**Man: Well, you said any word so I just blurted out what's on my head!**

**K: I said that describes Elsa, or Ice!**

**Man:...you know, when you did mentioned it-**

**K: that better be the other good meaning of Bold you're going to say**

**Man: uh...**

**K: Tom, take this guy back to Marshmallow!**

**T: Sure thing Kid**

**Man: What, no please! I have a wife, a child, a sled, a reindeer!**

**K: What?! You don't have a wife nor a child!**

***Man looks sheepish, Kid sighed***

**K: take him away!**

***Then guards and Tom took him away***

**Kid, tired, sat on a director's bench as one of the men approach Kid**

**Man 2: Uh...kid?**

***Sighing loudly and rubbing temples***

**K: What, is it this time?**

**Man 3: Aren't we suppose to have a kid harvesting ice with us?**

**Kid look up for a moment, confused then it dawned on him/her**

**K: Oh no...**

* * *

**It a far away place, at a clearing where ice begin to shatter, a boy came out of the ice with white hair aside from his usual blonde hair.**

**Kristoff: Huh?**

**?: Hey Kid!**

**Whirling around he saw Jack Frost who was perched casually on a tree, leaning on his staff with an amused smile**

**Jack Frost: ...Nice hair**


	3. Do You Want to get a heart attack?

**K: Hey guys! okay first of all, thanks for the views! Glad it FINALLY took your interest and forgot the Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything that a company owns XD(Dream works, Disney, etc.) Okay secondly, I haven't posted the last chapter of A Cat's Tale because I don't wanna end it...yet XD**

**T: What do you mean, "yet" ?**

**K: Tom?! What are you doing here?**

**T: Oh nothing, since now I'm a human it means I can't land gracefully on the ground when i fall off a window or something**

**K: ...**

**T: What?**

**K: What does ****that ****have to do with you being here and why on earth would you climb up a window?**

**T: ...**

**T: I have my reasons...**

***rubs temple again* K: ...right, okay, what's the next song in the list?**

***checks paper* T: Do you want build a snowman**

**K: What? Why the heck do you want to build an effing snowman at this moment?**

***slaps self* T: It's the damn song, idiot!**

**K: ...**

**K: I knew that, I was just testing er...your intelligence**

***Tom gives Kid a deadpanned look* T: Really?**

**K: Shut up**

* * *

**Do You Want Build a Snowman?**

**K: Okay little Anna *getting five-year old Anna's attention***

**Young Anna: Yeah?**

***Kid bends down so eye level with her***

**K: Did you remember your lines?**

**Y.A. : Yup!**

***pats her head***

**K: Great! okay then, now go do your thing, Action!**

****5-Year-Old Anna:** ***giggles/speaking* Elsa? *knocks/singing*

Do you want to build a snowman?  
Come on, let's go and play!  
I never see you anymore  
Come out the door-

-Love is an open door!  
**18 year-old Anna: **With you!  
**Hans:** With you!

***Kid just stared blankly as Hans and Anna walked/slid pass a dumbfounded little Anna, still singing***

**Both:** Love is an open door...

***as they disappeared in the other end of the hallway***

**K: O_o**

**K: What the heck just happened?**

***Chef walks in with a tray carrying a bottle of C2 and a glass as he poured the beverage in the glassware before handing it to Kid***

**C: It appears that little Anna had her glimpse of the future *chuckling as Kid downed the drink in one fell swoop***

***rubs temple again* K: Who let those two out of their rooms?**

***All the staff whistles***

***sigh* K: Okay...Anna, let's start this from the beginning, is that alright?**

***Young Anna nods***

* * *

**K: Okay, action!**

*giggles/speaking* Elsa? *knocks/singing*

Do you want to build a snowman?  
Come on, let's go and play!-

**The door suddenly opens as Elsa walks out, looking like she just woken up, stretching and yawning in an unladylike fashion**

**-**Now? it's too early Anna, can't it wait tomo-wait, why do you look like a five year old?

***Kid bangs head on the wall***

**K: Cut! Elsa, why are you here?!**

**Elsa: Um...this is my room?**

**K: there's a sign there that says "Not Elsa's real room"! How could you possibly missed that?**

**Elsa: ... I was sleepy?**

***sighs* K: Go back to your room Elsa...now.**

***gulps then runs away***

**Young Anna: Kid?**

**K: Yeah?**

**Y.A. : why was Elsa tall?**

**K: That was another Elsa, sweetheart, sorry but we have to do this again, okay?**

**Y.A. : It's okay! I love doing this, the songs nice!**

***Kid mumbles something that "so far"***

**Y.A. : What was that?**

**K: nothing! so, let's start over, okay?**

**Y.A.: Sure!**

* * *

***Kid crosses fingers, hoping this will be successful***

**K: Action!**

Do you want to build a snowman?  
Come on, let's go and play!  
I never see you anymore

**C: Hey Kid?**

**K: Yes Chef? *watches with a smile as so far so good***

**C: Where's Tom?**

***Kid looks at him for a moment before saying***

**K: beats me...**

Come out the door,

It's like you've gone away!

**At that very moment, the door burst open again but this time, little Anna screamed and runs away**

**K: Hey, Anna! Where ya going?!**

***Kid and Chef look inside with weapons in hand but shocked when they saw Tom looking at the mirror of the room...his towel falling off unknowingly***

***disgusted; chef throws up on the floor while Kid yells***

**K: Tom?! What the heck are you doing?!**

**T: What? I'm just checking this new form out, why?**

**K: in Elsa's rehearsal room?!**

**T: ...this isn't the bathroom?**

***slaps face* K: NO! OF COURSE NOT!**

**T: Oh...**

**K: Great, just great! Now little Anna's scared to death, or worse, traumatized**

**T: Are you sure about that? I mean, maybe she just saw a spider or something?**

***Kid glared and gave him a tired expression***

**T: Right...shutting up now**

**K: Fine, call in 9 year-old Anna and let's just move on**

* * *

**K: Action!**

**9-Year-Old Anna:** _*laughs, knocks*_  
_*singing*_ Do you want to build a snowman?  
Or ride our bike around the halls?-Ahh!

_*Crash!*_

***Young Anna fell through the stairs with a scream***

***others winced at the sound as the minions went over to the fallen girl while one of them is copying the sound of an ambulance***

***Kid just stared, jaw dropped* K: I thought stunt doubles are supposed to be trained with these kinds of things *shakes head in disappointment***

**T: Wait, stunt doubles?**

**K:...Tom, you DID call in 9 year-old Anna's stunt double, did you?**

**T: uh...whowerewetalkingabout?!**

**K: Gah! Fine, let's skip to present Anna!**

* * *

**K: Okay Anna, you know what to do right?**

***Anna nods***

**K: No questions, no comments? Anything you want to ask me?**

***A shakes no of the head***

**K: Great. 3...2...1...Action!**

****15-Year-Old Anna:**** _*_knocks/speaks*Elsa?

*singing* Please, I know you're in there  
People are asking where you've been  
They say, "have courage" and I'm trying to-

**Merida suddenly appears with an apple in hand and her bow resting on her back**

**Merida: **Yeah, ye just have to be Brave enough** *munches on apple***

***Kid gives up and sat on the director's chair***

**K: Just cut the tape...**

***Tom just shrugs and closed the video cam* **


	4. For the first time, we're random

**Yo! Hey ya'll just chilling and all and also forgot about the disclaimer so: the author has no claims of the song of this movie**

**okay, I think that's it but wait! Of course, for those who read Frozen Bloopers and Random Outtakes by CeCe the director, check it out since me, and your favorite camera man/cat Tom are there! so yup, enjoy!**

* * *

**For the First Time in forever**

**K: Okay Anna, in this song you're 18 now and you're happy because the castle will finally open up the gates, so we need you to sound cheerful okay?**

**A: Got it!**

**K: Good, so are you ready?**

**A: Yeah, I was born ready!**

**K: Great *Kid did a silent prayer* Action!**

The window is open, so's that door  
I didn't know they did that anymore  
Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?

**But as Anna placed it back, the pile of dishes wobbled and the staff member tried to catch it before it falls but alas, she fell down with the pile of plates falling on top of her, breaking it into thousand pieces as Anna stared in shock**

**A: oops?**

**Kid slaps forehead and called for a nurse...and a bag of chips**

**K: Cut!**

**T: Maybe you should...**

**K: Shut it! Anna, just continue, I have a feeling we won't be able to finished this thing when we keep staring at the first line**

**A: okay**

**K: Action!**

For years I've roamed these empty halls  
Why have a ballroom with no balls?-

**Grown up Kristoff appeared and laughed**

**Kris: Hahaha! Balls! Hahaha!**

**K: Cut! Kristoff, what are you doing here? **

**Kris: Sorry, couldn't help myself**

**K: Gah! **

**T: take 3!**

For years I've roamed these empty halls  
Why have a ballroom with no balls?-

**Then Elsa appeared but with her coronation dress on**

**E: Anna, just because a ballroom has the word ball in it doesn't actually means it has one**

**Kris: Oh, burn!**

**T: Don't you mean, cool?**

**Kris: nah, maybe...**

**Kristoff wasn't able to finish because Kid already pushed him out of the door**

**Dusting hands off, Kid glared at Elsa, causing her to gulp and slowly backs away**

**Tom whistled as Kid walked over him as Kid said through clenched teeth: Action**

For years I've roamed these empty halls  
Why have a ballroom with no balls?

Finally they're opening up the gates-Ahh!

**Anna wasn't able to stop in time as she was sliding faster causing her to hit the suits of armor**

**T: Aren't you going to cut that?**

**K: Nah, it was good**

**T: Seriously?**

**K: Yup!**

**Anna got up and dusted her dress and continued singing but with no suit of armor, she just shook the hand of a passing staff member**

There'll be actual real live people  
It'll be totally strange

**T: Doesn't her sister and the staff count?**

**Kid shrugs and watches as Anna made her way to the window**

But wow, am I so ready for this change

'Cause for the first time in forever  
There'll be music, there'll be light  
For the first time in forever  
I'll be dancing through the night

**But she swung too fast, and that caused her to let go of her hold on the rope as she fell forward and there was a loud crashing sound, then came Anna's weak voice "oh...only an act of true love can save me..."**

**Kris: I told you you're gonna kill yourself**

**E: I don't care! What you're going to say!**

**Hans: Oh Anna, if there was only someone out there who love you?**

**K: Cut! Guys, what the heck?**

**H: it was in the script**

**K: Lemme see that!**

**K: Guys, this isn't my script**

**Then the doors burst open and out came CeCe, with the sound effects of clapping audience trailing behind**

**Cece: Hey Kid have you seen my script some-oh, there it is!"**

**K: CeCe, what are you doing here?**

**CeCe: Well, can't a friend visit a friend?**

**K: Uh sure?**

**Cece: Awesome but uh- *points at Anna's fallen form***

**K: I'll call in her stunt double**

**T: Wait, isn't the stunt double supposed to be the one singing on the rope?**

***Kid has a look of realization on his/her face***

**K: Oh yeah...well, the past is in the past Tom**

***then Elsa again broke into a song***

**E: Let it go! Let it go! *she used her powers to change her clothes**

**K: Grr, Elsa, still not the song yet!**

***But Elsa didn't pay attention to Kid as she continued singing***

**Cece: You know, this scene actually reminds me of the time when a wrecking ball singer also appeared**

**K: Yeah, okay enough slacking around, Tom, get the Anna double**

***Tom saluted and left***

**Cece: Man is he obedient, can I borrow Tom sometimes?**

**K: I won't mind**

**Paul: Hey!**

**Cece: Paul?! Uh, how's it going?**

***Before Paul could answer, Kid shushed them***

**K: Guys, can you keep it down?**

**Both: sorry *while still glaring at each other**

**K: Action!**

Don't know if I'm elated or gassy

**A farting sound was heard as every crew member gagged at the stench as Kid took out four nose clips and gave Tom, Cece, and Paul each**

But I'm somewhere in that zone  
Cause for the first time in forever  
I won't be alone

I can't wait to meet everyone! (gasp)  
What if I meet... the one?

**Cece: Will she? *CeCe's voice was muffled by the nose clip***

**K: I doubt it**

Tonight imagine me gown and all  
Fetchingly draped against the wall  
The picture of sophisticated grace

**T: *cough*Not*cough***

Ooh! I suddenly see him standing there  
A beautiful stranger, tall and fair  
I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face

* * *

**In sugar rush, President Vanellope von Schweetz is busy racing the other racers and it looks like she's winning**

**V: Yes! I won again!**

**She crossed the finish line and was waiting for her friends when suddenly, a giant hand came from nowhere and scoop up a hand full of the other areas of Sugar Rush**

**Everyone: Run for your sweet frosting lives!**

**Then everyone erupted into a panic like state as they ran around wildly**

* * *

**CeCe: Did you hear something?**

**Paul: Sorry...**

**Cece: Not you**

**T: Oh, well sorry about that**

**Cece: No, not you Tom, like tiny little screams?**

**K: Uh, you most be hearing things CeCe**

**Cece contemplated over for a moment before shrugging and continued watching**

But then we laugh and talk all evening,  
Which is totally bizarre  
Nothing like the life I've had so far

**She threw the head statue directly on Paul by accident instead of the cake since Paul thought it was a good idea to grab some**

**Me and Cece wince at the sound and just hurriedly grabbed the plate of cake Paul was still holding on his hand and ate it ourselves**

**T: Still not going to cut that?**

**K: Nope!**

**Tom shrugged and not even caring that he was standing on poor Paul, he grab a fork and took a slice as well**

For the first time in forever  
There'll be magic, there'll be fun  
For the first time in forever  
I could be noticed by someone

And I know it is totally crazy  
To dream I'd find romance  
But for the first time in forever

**As Anna jumped so high reaching the ceiling in attempt to copy the paintings but was confident that she would be cushioned by the sofa**

**She has no idea how wrong she was**

**Staff: Hey, help me move this thing, Queen's orders**

**Staff 2: Alright**

**As they lift the couch and move it to the other side, just in time for Anna to fall, harder as she made a large hole on the floor as the staff members look at it**

**K: Anna, you still have to finish the line**

**There was a sigh and a weak voice saying**

At... least I've... got a chance...

**Followed by a loud thud and Tom leaving to find the nurse...again**

**K: Good job!**

**Cece: You're not going to cut that?**

**K: Well, she still sang it perfectly so it doesn't matter**

**Cece: O_o**

**K: Okay, Elsa you're up!**

**E: OKay!**

**K: Action**

**Then she walked over to the window as everyone clapped**

Elsa:  
Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be

**Looking at King Agdar's portrait but managed to duck in time when someone threw a rock straight to his face**

**shocked, all of them glance towards where the direction is and saw Tom who still has his arm posed to his throwing position**

**T: Uh-oops?**

**Kid glared at him as Kid mouthed: Continue**

Conceal, don't feel, put on a show  
Make one wrong move and everyone will know

**Everyone: We already know!**

**Elsa didn't listen to them, too caught up in her singing**

Elsa:  
But it's only for today

**The real Anna was once again up and running and continued her line**

Anna:  
It's only for today

Elsa:  
It's agony to wait

**Anna jumped but luckily didn't stumbled and continued**

Anna:  
It's agony to wait

Elsa:  
Tell the guards to open...

**Everyone has to wait for a longer minute for Elsa to finish her line and it even look like she isn't breathing**

**K: Wait a minute, TOM GET THE NURSE!**

**Everyone look at kid like he/she was crazy and jumped when they heard a loud thud and saw the queen has collapsed with a tranquilizer dart sticking out of her back**

**K: Okay, who shot dart?**

**Everyone whistled**

**Kid sighed but still worked up the courage to say: Fine, get the Elsa stunt double and continue**

**Everyone scurried off**

**Cece: Gee Kid, how do you that? **

**K: It's a gift *smiling***

**K: Action! **

Anna:  
The gates!

Anna  
For the first time in forever

**Rapunzel: Oh Eugene! I can't believe we're in a blooper!**

**Eugene chuckles**

**Flynn: Calm down blondie-Oof! **

**Anna accidentally bumped into Eugene, causing them to fall on the ground with Anna on top, awkwardly**

**A: Umm...hi?**

**Hearing a short growl, Anna turned around to meet face to face with Rapunzel as she said: Get. Your. Hands. Off. Him!**

**Anna screamed as Rapunzel grabbed her and threw her high above the castle**

**Eugene: Whoa...**

**Rapunzel glared at him as she said: Run**

**Eugene: Now Rapunzel, you know I would never-AHHH!**

**Cece and Kid winced again at the poor chap**

**K: Big fan, Rapunzel**

**Cece: Yeah, uh- me too!**

**both of them turned away, shuddering at the grossing image**

**K: Continue**

Elsa:  
Don't let them in, don't let them see

**Anna came back but looking jacked-up and filled with bruises but still sang**

Anna:  
I'm getting what I'm dreaming of

Elsa:  
Be the good girl you always have to be

Anna:  
A chance to change my lonely world

Elsa:  
Conceal

Anna:  
A chance to find true love

**Anna hesitated as she walk, every step she made hurts**

Elsa:  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

Anna:  
I know it all ends tomorrow,  
So it has to be today

**Anna finally worked up the courage to run since believing that this time, nothing will hurt her now**

'Cause for the first time in forever  
For the first time in forever  
Nothing's in my way!

**Instead of a horse though, it was a wrecking ball**

**Miley: I came in like a wrecking ball!**

**Everyone stood there, jaw dropped on the ground, processing what just happened**

**Kid shakes head**

**K: Whatever, nice having you here by the way, Cece**

**Cece: Uh- sure! no problem!**

**T: Bye!**

**Paul: Bye!**

**Then those two pat each other on the back as Kid and Cece stared at them oddly**

**Cece: Well, they bonded easily**

**Kid nodded in response now seeing the two of them clutching each other and crying like they would never see each other again**

**K: If this keeps up, the whole station would flood**

***moment of silence***

**K: So, wanna get some food from the buffet table?**

**Cece: Sure!**

**And they entered the castle without a care in the world as the wrecking ball continued to swing with Anna hanging on**

* * *

**So there ya have this chappy, oh and me and Cece are good friends since she/he also made me appear in his/her fic XD So hope you enjoy it folks and you too, Cece!**

**-The Lone Kid**


	5. Love is Never an Open Door, for Hans

**Hey guys! Yeah, I've kind of disappeared but anyway, here I am! **

**T: About time if I say so myself, seriously do you know how hard it is to remain idle?!**

**K: Yeesh, miss you too Tom (*cough*sarcasm*cough*)**

**T: Why are you coughing? Are you sick?**

**K: What, no! Just something that got stuck in my throat**

**Tom shrugs and read the list**

**T: Okay, next up is Love is an Open Door**

**K: It is?**

**T: Eh, idk, you humans confuse me sometimes, you and your strange metaphors**

**K: We just think too much**

**T: Fair enough, okay so let's do this!**

* * *

**Love is an Open Door**

**K: Okay Anna and…Hans, it's your turn to sing, you both know what to do?**

**A: Yup!**

**H: Was there any doubt? *says in a smug manner***

**Kid muttered yup but then luckily no one…except maybe you the viewer knows or heard.**

**K: Okay, go to your places and 3, 2, 1…Action!**

**Anna: Okay, can I just, say something crazy?**

**Hans: Like what? **

**K: Cut! Whoa, Hans what was that all about?!**

**H: I just asked her, what, is there a problem? *he challenges***

***Tom is beside Kid holding a large baseball bat and hitting it on his palm in a threatening manner* **

***luckily for Hans, Kid holds his shoulder***

**K: Nothing, why don't you just take a break first…both of you**

**A: Wait, aren't we gonna sing?**

**K: Of course, I'm just gonna fix a few things**

**A: Okay!**

**H: Whatever**

***both leaves***

**T: Why didn't you let him sign my bat?**

**K: Wait, you were just going to ask him to sign your bat?**

**T: Yeah, what do you think I was going to do? Hit him with it?**

**K: O_o**

**K: Never mind that, Tom…how much would you like to make Hans look bad?**

**T: Uh, not as much as everyone does but I'm fine as long as I get to use my bat**

**K: Great, okay Hans and Anna, you can come back now!**

**A: Great! Now can we sing?!**

**H: About time!**

**K: Okay, action!**

**Anna: Okay, can I just, say something crazy?**

**Hans: I love crazy!**

***Anna stood up and made her way to the door, slamming it as she sang***

**Anna: All my life has been a series of doors in my face  
And then suddenly I bumped into you**

***rolling his eyes but followed the script***

**Hans: I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like  
I've-Ahhhh!**

***once he got off the ledge of the balcony, and made a move to stand up, he slipped***

**H: OWW! *rubbing his head and saw a patch of ice where he stood seconds ago***

***not wanting to look stupid in front of Anna, he stood up like nothing had happened and continued***

** Anna: But with you  
Hans: But with you**

**Hans: I found my place  
Anna: I see your face**

***once Anna stood on a part of the balcony and spinning Hans with her-**

**Both: And it's nothing like I've ever known before...**

**H: AHHH!**

**-she accidentally or was it the patch of ice that caused Hans to slip and falls off***

***looking down where he fell, Anna looks up as she said "oops?"***

***A few minutes later Hans comes back looking drenched from head to toe and walks up to Kid***

**H: Why aren't you cutting that?**

**K: Cutting what? *says innocently***

**Hans just glares and walks away**

**Once he's gone Elsa walks up to Kid and did a bro fist along with Tom**

***Now there in a light house as they sang***

**Love is an open door**

***Hans turned around the corner planning to carry Anna by the waist-**

**Love is an open door**

**-but instead of Anna he carried and since he closed his eyes he lifted Elsa by the waist and only when he opened his eyes did he realized it was her***

**H: Ah! Your Majesty! I-I can explain**

**E: You were going to hold my sister inappropriately, that's seems to be your only explanation, so I am forced to inflict you pain**

**H: Now Elsa, are you seriously going to ic-AHH!**

**He kneeled down clutching his…umm…private since it appears that's where Elsa kicked him**

**E: Who said anything about ice? *she replied haughtily***

**E: Oh, and it's Queen to you, jerk! *and disappears***

**Still holding his…thing, and using the railing as support, he stands to upright himself**

**H: C-cut!**

**K: Actually Hans, you can't call a Cut coz I'm the one in charge around here**

**Hans groans and collapsed**

**K: Eh, guess we could get you to the infirmary, in the meantime, enjoy this commercial!**

* * *

***Commercial***

**This intermission is brought to you by… **

**Tom-O's**

**It will bring you healthy goodness…also the unexplainable confidence and determination to pursue your love interest and never give up**

**Ingredients:**

**1 Tom Cat  
2 Cups of Alphabet Soup containing only the letter O  
1 Unexplainable Determination  
1 Love interest  
and a sprinkle of Hope**

**Only imaginary $money$  
Imagine buying it NOW!**

***Note:eatingthistypeofcerealmightbeharmfulforchildrenduetoitcomingfromacatbutitisnotseriouslymadeoutofTomandnotentirelyrealbutanywayconsultyourdoctorsandvets.*  
*Caution: Might Contain Rabies!***

**It's Tom-tastic!**

***End of Commercial***

* * *

**K: Okay, are we back? We're back okay, Hi folks and welcome back and "luckily" Hans pulled through and would be up and running again**

**Audiences: "Awed!" and "Booed!"**

***Scene opens up in the hall where Hans and Anna are skating***

**Love is an open door.**

**Anna: With you  
Hans: With you**

***The floor suddenly turned to ice but only on Hans's side, but luckily he managed to remain upright*  
Anna: With you  
Hans: With you**

**Both: Love is an open door**

***They disappeared in the hallway and Elsa appeared to where they were sliding earlier and snapped her fingers in frustration, angered that he got away***

***Now on top of a roof***

**Hans: I mean it's crazy  
Anna: What?**

**Hans: We finish each other's  
Anna: Sandwiches**

**Hans: That's what I was gonna say!**

**Anna: I've never met someone**

**Both: Who thinks so much like me  
Jinx! Jinx again!  
Our mental synchronization  
Can have but one explanation**

**Hans: You  
Anna: And I  
Hans: Were  
Anna: Just**

**Both: Meant to be**

**Anna: Say goodbye  
Hans: Say goodbye**

**Both: To the pain of the past  
We don't have to feel it any more  
Love is an open door  
Love is an open door  
Life can be so much more**

**Anna:  
With you  
Hans:  
With you  
Anna:  
With you  
Hans:  
With you**

**Both:  
Love is an open door**

**Hans:  
Can I say something crazy? Will you marry me?**

***Anna giggles***

**Anna:  
Can I say something even crazier? **

***Hans shook his head in anticipation, finally he's one step closer to the throne, finally he will be king and finally-**

**A: Oh Hans…**

**-Wait what?***

***Anna got closer to Hans's face as she said…**

**…if there is only someone out there who love you"**

***Then without warning she punched him in the face, sending him falling off the cliff and into the freezing cold water…again***

***Anna huffs in satisfaction as audience claps and cheered when Kristoff entered and walked up to Anna and kissed her***

**Audience: Awe!**

***Elsa walks up to them, followed by Kid***

**E: I told you Anna, You can't marry a man you just met! *laughs and joins in the hug***

***Everyone laughs***

**The En-**

***A hand shot up at the edge of the cliff and saw it was Hans, looking drenched as he hoisted himself up right, throwing off a fish clinging to his ear, looking mighty PISSED***

**H: You! ALL OF YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!**

***He withdraws his sword***

***Elsa and Kristoff motioned Anna behind them, getting ready to fight him***

**H: WHEN ALL OF YOU ARE DEAD I'M GOING TO-**

**_*WHACK*_**

**Hans ended up unconscious on the ground of the cliff and behind him was…**

**K: Tom! *cries out in joy***

**It was Tom indeed and still poised when he used his bat, now broken might I add, to hit Hans**

**T: He was quite a jerk, wasn't he?**

**K: You just found out now?**

**T: Hey, I was created a little later, mind you**

**K: Point taken**

***Awkward silence***

**Kris: Well, at least you got to use the bat….**

* * *

**Well, guess you weren't expecting that huh? XD Anyway thanks so much by the way for the likes and reviews and also the views, really GLAD that most of you took an interest in this.**

**Also, again I DON'T OWN FROZEN OR ITS AMAZING SONGS**

**Okay then, well lucky for me it's my Christmas break so ,but i can't promise of an update, stay tuned and be on the look out! Bye Guys!**

**-TheLoneKid**


End file.
